The Start of Something New
by Gleeful-Ginger9818
Summary: As the only openly gay student at McKinley, Kurt is constantly bullied and it's slowly killing him inside. But when the new kid Blaine, who happens to be best friends with Karofsky, enrolls in Mckinley and their teacher gives them an unusual assignment, things might change for Kurt. But there's something about Blaine that no one can ever know, not even Karofsky. Kurt/Jock!Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Woot, new story! And it's actually something different! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated, and please, betas are welcome!**

**Pairing: Kurt/ Jock!Blaine**

**Rating: M, but T for now.**

Dark.

Life was just downright _dark._ Being the only out gay kid at his school made Kurt's life a living hell. From being constantly sloshed in the face with a slushy to getting swirlies, Kurt was never left alone. He would be tormented constantly, but most of the time he managed to keep a poker face until he was out of sight. But no one saw his pain. No one out there understood him, not one person. He was all alone in this world to be picked on for who he was.

He had attempted to talk it out with Ms. Pillsbury, the school counselor. She had told him to keep holding on, that it would get better.

It never did.

It only got so much worse.

Kurt never understood why people would be so cruel. What the hell did he do to them? It's not like he was going to molest all of the football players just because he was gay. It's not like he insulted them or did something to upset them. They all hated who he was. It's not like that's something he could really control. He just wanted somebody to pull him into their arms, to tell him that he is important.

Kurt, with his head raised, strode down the hallway. He was going to his last class of the day, which happened to be home economics. He attempted to smile at people as he passed them, but he was returned with blank looks or hateful glares. He frowned and looked down. What had he done wrong?

When he had gotten to the classroom, he gingerly sat down in his assigned spot, avoiding the possibility of wrinkles. He sighed, no one was in here, not even the teacher. But Kurt didn't mind; he had always liked solitude. It meant that he wouldn't have to deal with any annoying classmates.

He still had an extra ten minutes before class even started, but where would he go? His only safe haven is the choir room, but there are actual classes going on in there throughout the day, and his glee friends never seem to be around. Plus, there are no glee club rehearsals today. He laid his head down on the desk and decided to wait for the classroom to flood in with students.

When the classroom finally filled up, Kurt watched the teacher walk in with a guy he had never seen before. She was having an affable conversation with him, most likely about her class. Kurt's jaw dropped; He was HOT. Kurt tried not to stare, no matter how much he wanted to, but ended up completely evaluating the mystery boy.

The guy was wearing the McKinley High letter jacket that all of the jocks, Kurt noted, wore. His curly, dark brown hair fell down in front of his eyes, which were a beautiful hazel color. His very muscular but thin build was evident through the jacket, and Kurt loved it.

Kurt's staring was interrupted by the teacher.

"Class, this is Blaine Anderson. He just transferred to McKinley, so treat him good, and please, don't kill him with spitballs."

Blaine just gave the class his trademark smile, which seemed to be directed straight at Kurt.

"Sup."

Kurt's heart fluttered. Maybe this guy was different. Maybe this guy would see him for who he was and become his friend. Or more, but Kurt didn't even consider that option, no matter how much he wanted it.

Blaine went to the back of the classroom where Karofsky and Azimio sat and sat down next to them, high- fiving Karofsky.

Kurt frowned. His chances to be the new guy's friend now were slim to none. He just hoped that Blaine wasn't like the other jocks. But chances are that he probably is.

"Alright, class, we are going to do a project. You and a partner, which I will choose by the way, will be handcuffed together for two weeks. This assignment will show you guys an example of living close to someone, like a spouse. Doesn't that sound exciting?" The teacher, Mrs. Stoddard, declared.

Some students groaned in despair, while others looked rather excited. Kurt was rather nervous about the whole thing. He knew that if he was partnered with almost any of these people that it would be miserable. But if he was partnered with Blaine...then things _might_ be different.

"When I call out your group, come up so I can cuff your wrists together. Don't worry, at the beginning of the day before classes start you will come in here so I can unlock you. I don't want to be making you miss classes. And, at the end the day, since this is your last class of the day, I will re-lock you together. Hope sleeping in the same bed won't be too awkward!"

Mrs. Stoddard laughed and took a sip of her lemonade from the teachers' lounge while all of the students just looked horrified.

"You will live with each other outside of school, and since it's Monday, we will continue this for two weeks. To save everyone from awkward situations, you will be partnered with someone of the same gender. "

Kurt grimaced. That makes it even more awkward than being with a girl. He was filled with trepidation; most likely he will be tormented the whole project.

"How did you get all of these handcuffs?" A girl suspiciously asked.

"My husband is an officer. He carries around a lot of these. So, everyone, here we go!"

Kurt gulped. This could either be the start of something new, or undeniable hell. With his luck, he's going to end up with Karofsky.

"Amy and Brooke."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, and his face turned a faint shade of red. Blaine had been looking at him! Kurt turned back around, but then looked back at Blaine again. Blaine seemed to be talking to Karofsky and Azimio, who were both laughing at a joke that Blaine made.

"Azimio and Dave."

The two smiled and did a fist pump. They walked over to the teacher and got their wrists cuffed together. Blaine didn't seem too upset that he wasn't with his two new best friends, which was exceptionally odd.

"Kurt and Blaine."

Kurt gaped; the woman was a freaking mind reader! He didn't know what to do, he was going to be handcuffed to _Blaine!_ What if he screws it up? Or what if Blaine finds out that he's gay?! It would all be over!

Kurt just stood there thinking about all the things that could go wrong when he suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped and let out a small squeak when he noticed that it was Blaine, who chuckled. Kurt turned a shade of bright red.

"Well, looks like we're partners." Blaine gave Kurt that charming smile of his.

"Y-yeah.." Kurt stammered and quickly adjusted his shirt.

They both walked up to get cuffed together. Mrs. Stoddard gave Kurt an apologetic smile before locking the cuff on his wrist. It was a bit uncomfortable; he just hoped that it won't leave marks or chafe his wrist too badly. He didn't want it to make marks in his skin, that would just be horrible.

But what was that look Mrs. Stoddard gave him all about? Did she know he was gay? Knowing her, she probably did.

Kurt was very thankful. These cuffs had a chain that is about five feet long in between each cuff, so the two aren't squished together. Now that would have been uncomfortable.

"So, you are going to get to know your partner. For the rest of the class, you will be able to talk with your partner and get to know them. These don't come off until tomorrow morning because this is your last class of the day. So figure out house arrangements and really have fun with this."

With that, everyone turned to their partners.

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Blaine asked with an amused smirk painted on his face.

"Um..If you want, we can stay at my place. My dad will be happy to see me bring a new friend home."

"So you want me to stay at your place?"

"Y-yes.."

"Okay! But I have a football game Friday and Saturday evening both weeks. I'll only stay with you if you'll be my personal cheerleader." Blaine still had that magical smirk that completely debilitated Kurt and made him weak in the knees.

Wait..What?

"It's a required game, and I happen to be one of McKinley's star players, so you'll have to either play with me or something. Man, I have no idea what I'm going to do with you during the game... You can't exactly have to people connected during a football game."

"Oh, alright.." Kurt didn't know what to say about that. Sure, he had been on the team before, but it was only increasing his chances of getting bullied and messed with by the football players. His train of thoughts was interrupted with an outburst from Blaine.

"Ah, damn! I was supposed to meet up at the Lima Bean with Azimio and Dave today! I hope they won't mind if I bring you with me.."

Oh shit.

Kurt audibly gulped; if there is a god up there, then why would he intentionally try to make Kurt's life hell?

"Oh...um, alright."

"So, Kurt, tell me about yourself...Man this sounds like a date."

Kurt chuckled; Blaine sounded like a pretty amiable guy. He'll just never let Blaine know that he was gay. But Blaine had probably heard that he was gay from his best friends by now.

"Well I-"

_BRRRIINNNGG!_

Kurt sighed; the school day was over.

"Please remember to come by my classroom before classes start so I can unlock your handcuffs!" Mrs. Stoddard called out over everyone's mindless chattering as the class walked out the door.

Kurt hoped that Blaine hadn't brought his car. It would be complicated to get both of the cars at his house since they were forced to be within than five feet apart from each other.

"So..Did you drive your car here?" Kurt asked as they left the school building and walked into the parking lot to Kurt's car.

"Nah. My dad drove me today. He's never home, but he got a week off work, so he drove me to school so we could have a chance to talk with each other. He spends months at a time at a certain location for his work, and almost never has time to come home, so I haven't seen him in about eight months."

Oh. This guy kind of has the same situation as he does. Living with only one parent was pretty tough, he knew that more than anyone. But thankfully, Finn and Carole had always kept him and his dad company.

"So I assume you live with your mom, then?"

"Yeah."

Kurt smiled. Someone finally understood how hard it was to live with one parent.

"My mom died when I was eight, I know how it feels. Thankfully I have a step-mother and step-brother now, but I still miss her a lot."

Blaine smiled a sweet smile at him. This person was officially the nicest jock Kurt had ever met.

"You can drive my car. I've never been to the Lima Bean, so..." Kurt trailed off.

"What?! You've never been? I need to get you one of their famous frappes, man have you been missing out!"

With that Blaine ran over to Kurt's car, dragging the hapless boy with him due to the chain connecting them together.

Kurt smiled; this was a good day. Suddenly, he remembered that they were going there to meet up with Azimio and Karofsky and instantly began to dread it.

Once they got to Kurt's car, Kurt unlocked it and let Blaine get in the driver's seat and buckle his seatbelt before attempting to walk around the car to get in the passenger's seat. Unfortunately, that didn't quite work because he suddenly felt a rough tug around his wrist, and he couldn't move any further because Blaine was buckled in.

"Blaine! This isn't working! I can't get around!"

"Then just sit in the back seats!"

"But I can't, look back there." Kurt pointed to the back seats.

Kurt couldn't sit in the back seats of his black navigator because Finn and Carole were still moving into their house and moving stuff back and forth. Kurt had offered to help them after school, so he had his back seats crammed full with stuff.

"Oh. I'll just get out and you can climb over there."

Blaine stepped out of the car so Kurt could crawl over to the passenger seat. When he did, Blaine got a perfect view of his ass.

Blaine gulped. Kurt's ass was drop dead sexy. But he was supposed to be straight! Blaine shook his head, hoping to get the picture out of his head. He couldn't let everyone find out he was gay, he didn't want to transfer again!

He sat down in his seat when Kurt was situated and twisted the keys in. Kurt was so pretty, he wore such nice clothes, his hair was perfect, and he made sure to keep his car spotless. He actually didn't seem like a pig like every other teenage boy.

No one knew this, but Blaine was big on fashion, even if he did have to constantly wear his football uniform and his McKinley letter jacket. He noted to never wear his super fashionable clothes in front of people that go to his school. People can get convinced that you're gay just because you have impeccable fashion sense, after all.

The drive to Lima Bean had quiet and awkward, so Blaine decided to bring up another conversation.

"So, your car looks great. Is it a Navigator?"

"Yes, it is. You sure have a good eye for cars."

"Yup. I love cars, I've got a really nice one back home.

Kurt had a huge smile in his face. Him and Blaine had a lot in common!

"Really! Well our family runs a tire and car repair shop. I guess we have a lot in common!"

Blaine sighed. Kurt smiled his absolutely gorgeous smile and Blaine felt like he was going to melt. But he couldn't show any signs, even in front of Kurt. No one could know that he was gay, his life would be over.

"Yeah.."

They pulled over to the Lima Bean and parked. Kurt was very apprehensive about this whole thing. Chances are that they're going to take turns insulting him and bully him into leaving the coffee shop.

"Well, here it is. You're going to really like these guys. Dave and Azimio are awesome."

"Y-yeah, I bet they're great.."

Blaine stepped out of the car, which resulted in Kurt getting pulled harshly out of the car and knocking Blaine onto the ground, landing on top of him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Kurt was blushing, and immediately tried to stand up, but he had hurt his knee and he may have possibly sprained his ankle.

"Hey, it's alright. Accidents happen. Come on, let's go."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him up, but Kurt fell back down and whimpered in pain.

"What happened?"

"My knee hit the ground really hard and I think I sprained my ankle when I fell and it really hurts to walk..."

"Oh, in that case, I'll carry you, it's okay." Blaine pulled him up and hoisted Kurt -bridal style -up in his arms.

Kurt was blushing madly. He can NOT let Dave and Azimio see him like this! But he couldn't walk, so he didn't really have a choice. Blaine walked over to the door and Kurt gulped.

"Hey, can you open the door for me? My hands are kind of full."

"Oh, u-uh, sure."

Kurt opened the door only for his gaze to meet the flabbergasted faces of Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. He quickly braced himself for the nasty homophobic comments that he was about to get bombarded with.

**Dun dun DUUUUUNNN! What's gonna happen now, Kurt? Anyway, reviews and commentary are more than welcome, and feel free to give out constructive criticism if you like. Just please don't flame me.. They burn and leave marks on your skin. If anyone wants to beta this, then that would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yay! Longer chapter! I think you guys deserve this because I am SLOW and take forever.**__**I'm going to try and update faster, and I probably will since I just got a new laptop! Well, it's not new, but it's my own laptop! Hey, it's better than having to share your mother's computer for five months!**_

_**Author's Note: Just to clear things up, the story starts right before 2x6, so the Kurt and Karofsky event hasn't happened, and Kurt hadn't met Blaine yet. Also Finn and Carole are currently in the middle of moving in. The story is canon up until about 2x5, and that's where my fanfiction starts. And those typos are fixed now, so enjoy!**_

* * *

The Start of Something New chapter 2

**Last Chapter:**

**Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tried to pull him up, but Kurt fell back down and whimpered in pain.**

**"What happened?"**

**"My knee hit the ground really hard and I think I sprained my ankle when I fell and it really hurts to walk..."**

**"Oh, in that case, I'll carry you, it's okay." Blaine pulled him up and hoisted Kurt -bridal style -up in his arms.**

**Kurt was blushing madly. He can NOT let Dave and Azimio see him like this! But he couldn't walk, so he didn't really have a choice. Blaine walked over to the door and Kurt gulped.**

**"Hey, can you open the door for me? My hands are kind of full."**

**"Oh, u-uh, sure."**

**Kurt opened the door only for his gaze to meet the flabbergasted faces of Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. He quickly braced himself for the nasty homophobic comments that he was about to get bombarded with.**

* * *

"What the…Anderson, what the hell are you doing? Don't tell me that the faggy fairy is making you gay!" Karofsky yelled. He grabbed Blaine by the back of the shirt and pulled him away from the café to a little resting area in the vicinity of the Lima Bean, Azimio trailing behind.

Blaine shot them a nasty glare.

"Seriously? Must you two be so damn rude? He sprained his ankle and couldn't walk. It's my fault anyway, so it's the least I could do."

"But you didn-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine who continued to yell at his friends.

"So leave him alone! I just met the kid, but I can already tell that he is very intimidated by the both of you. I don't know what you did to him in the past, or if you even said a word to him before, but I'm not going to judge you on something that may have occurred in the past. And whether he's gay or not, I don't want you addressing him in such a cruel way. "

Both of the jocks were shocked. They couldn't believe that their new acquaintance had just called them out. They both stared at Blaine, then to Kurt. Karofsky then bore a malicious grin.

"Heh. Are you a fairy now, Anderson?"

Blaine gently set Kurt onto a bench right near where he was standing, staying close so the cuffs didn't drag Kurt out of the bench. He growled in the back of his throat.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you. I moved here with high hopes for gay bullying to stop; I thought everyone was different here! But it seems like there's nowhere to go where there isn't bullying. So I'm just gonna come out and say it."

Blaine was really nervous. He had never willingly acknowledged his sexuality, he had always run away. He had already run from his old school from bullying. But there was no stopping him now.

"I'm gay. One hundred percent queer. I don't doubt that or myself, for anyone."

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine was gay?! He never noticed! But this was perfect; he had been crushing on the jock ever since he first saw him, so now he had a chance! And he was standing up for him! He knew he should be afraid, but for some reason he wasn't. He felt perfectly protected.

Blaine suddenly donned an evil, very uncharacteristic smirk.

"So fuck off, before I make you wish you had never crossed paths with a queer."

Both jocks were revolted. They didn't comprehend where Blaine got the nerve to talk to them like that.

"Come on Kurt, let's go enjoy our coffee."

Before they realized it, the duo was gone. Dave growled and Azimio just glared at the door.

"Dude. We've got to get that punk back."

"Didn't you hear him?! Perfect opportunity to slushy some fags!" Karofsky exclaimed.

"Bro, you're right! Let's ditch this place; we can go back to your place to think of ideas."

With that, the pair walked to Azimio's car. Unknown to Azimio, Dave looked back at the café, a tear forming in his right eye, and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry', as if Kurt was still watching him. Wait, why the hell was he crying? He was straight, damn it!

Karofsky let the thoughts slip away as he and Azimio pulled out of the café's parking lot.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were both sitting down at a table at the Lima Bean, Kurt softly crying into his McQueen jacket.

"T-thank you s-so much for standing up for me back there. I didn't know what to say. I assured myself that next time I saw them I would finally stand up, but I couldn't; I was afraid…" Kurt let a few tears slip. "I never had the courage to stop it, but this was the first time they taunted you, and you had the courage to stand up to them! How could I be so pathetic?!"

Kurt banged his fist into the table in misery. Tears were pouring down his face. It wasn't a surprise to him, really; he seemed to always be crying. He just wanted somebody to love him, tell him that there was nothing wrong with him, to gently embrace him in their arms. He wished he could run, but he knew there was nowhere _to_ run.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a soft jingle and felt a cuffed hand grab his own hand.

"You are _not_ pathetic. You are one of the strongest people I have _ever_ met. You've put up with all this suffering by yourself, and you didn't run away from it. Most people who are in your position are in much worse states than you are," Blaine knew that he just met Kurt, but he already felt a blooming attraction for the beautiful and sensitive boy.

"I know I just met you, but I'm so proud of you; you have a heart of gold, and you don't know just how special you are. While you are chained to me for the next two weeks, I'm going to help you realize that."

Kurt was speechless; someone actually liked him? Okay, this was officially the best project _ever_.

"T-thank you, you're the first person who really cares about me."

Blaine gave him a heartwarming smile.

"My pleasure, it's really nice to see to smile. You have a beautiful smile."

Kurt blushed. No one's ever complimented him before. But he was still confused.

"What did you mean earlier about me being your cheerleader?"

Blaine looked at him questioningly, and then remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I have football practice three days a week, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday; and games on Friday and Saturday evenings. Thankfully they leave us alone on Mondays. Could we go talk to Mrs. Stoddard tomorrow morning about it when we get unchained for the day?"

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, thank God for Mondays; we don't have to figure this mess out immediately."

"I don't know what to do. Not many football players take Home E.C, if any at all. Do you have any idea how to play football?"

"You won't believe me, but yes. I was the kicker for a small portion of my sophomore year. But I have no idea how to play on the field."

Blaine smirked playfully, this is gonna be fun.

"Well I guess I'll have to teach you."

Blaine got out of his chair and walked over to Kurt. He gave him that little smirk again, and before Kurt knew it, he was being hoisted into the air again.

"BLAA-AINE! Not again! Not in the restaurant!" Blaine only laughed.

"What, your ankle is probably still messed up! I'm only being a gentleman and assisting you!" Blaine laughed. "But wait, you can't play football on that foot! Looks like you'll have to hang on my back for all of practice tomorrow! Or I could maybe carry you like a prince carrying his princess in front of _all of t_he football players! Doesn't that sound fun? Now come on, let's go! I have to give my princess a makeover!"

"Wait…W-what? No, Blaine! Put me down! I can walk, y-you don't have to carry me! And no makeovers; I'm not a girl! Ughh, _Blaaa-aaiine!"_

Blaine giggled and whooped as he placed a ten dollar bill on the table and ran out of the Lima Bean and into Kurt's car, Kurt squealing in fear and giggling at the same time.

* * *

The twosome arrived at Kurt's house so Kurt could pack up a large bag of clothes to take to Blaine's. He was staying there for two weeks, after all. It had been easier to just stay at Blaine's house, with all of Blaine's practices and games. Kurt pulled his car into the garage and walked in the back door, only to suddenly see the face of Burt Hummel staring right down at him.

"Hey kiddo, where were you? You never really do anything after school, so I was surprised that you didn't come home," Burt's face suddenly fell a little bit when he saw Blaine in his letterman jacket, connected to his son by the wrist. "And who is that?"

"N-no Dad, h-he's been really nice to me, don't worry. I promise he's not like all of those other Neanderthals in our school. We ran into Karofsky after school, and he stood up for me," Kurt cleared his throat. "Uh...A-as for the cuffs, it's for that crazy home E.C teacher I told you about- Mrs. Stoddard. She's having us be connected to someone for two weeks to demonstrate how it's like living with a spouse and to help with getting along with people."

Burt Hummel did not look amused.

"..What kind of project is that?"

"I don't know…remember who we're talking about, that woman had lost her mind long ago. Anyway, Blaine has football almost daily, so we thought that we should stay at his house together. So could I do that? It'll be easier for both of us."

Burt sighed, "I don't really like the idea of you staying with another boy, but it's not like you have a choice. All right, that'll be okay. Please visit or call me during that time. I get really lonely without you here." Burt looked over to Blaine. "What's your name, son?"

"Blaine, sir. "

"Now Blaine, please treat my baby well, and give him plenty of attention and love. He thrives in it. And be sure to cuddle with him on the couch, he loves tha-"

"_Daaa-aad!_" Kurt squealed. "I'm so sorry about him, Blaine, i-it's not like he was l-lying, but he loves to tease me…You don't have to listen to him, it's okay!"

Blaine smirked, "But Kurt, I actually was quite eager to take your dad up on that offer. We could cuddle every night, and I could hold you while you sleep, and dress you up however I want!"

Kurt looked at his dad with a look of desperation. "NOOO! Dad, he's going to make me look terrible!"

Blaine pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know when I'm not wearing my uniform or letterman jacket I'm actually quite stylish!"

"I highly doubt that. You aren't even dressed very well right now. Where do you get your clothes, Target?" Kurt said, snickering.

Blaine chuckled darkly, "Oh, now you're gonna get it!" With that, Blaine moved in to tickle Kurt under the arms.

"_NOOOOOO! _Ahahaha_, _Dad_, please, _hehehe_, help me!"_ Kurt was flailing around like a fish out of water as Blaine pinned him to the floor and tickled the life out of him. Both Blaine and Burt watched, giggling as they watched the adorableness of Kurt Hummel giggling and rolling around on the floor.

"Say I dress better than you!" Blaine cackled.

Kurt gasped, "No, ahahaha! N-_never!_" Kurt wouldn't ever say that, but right now he just might have, because Blaine had him pinned well; he could hardly move!

"Then I guess I'm not setting you free. Too bad, Kurt!" Somehow Kurt didn't notice that Blaine had removed his boots and socks, and before he knew it, he felt Blaine tickling the bottoms of his feet and his tummy.

"N-No! Oh God, ahahaha, this is torture! Please, hehehe, I...I'll say it! Y-you dress...hahaha…better than me!"

Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's body and gave him a playful smile.

"Now that's more like it. See? That's all you had to do. For that little comment I'm making you my model to dress up like a Barbie doll. You're mine, Hummel! I can brush your hair and undress you anywhere!"

Kurt was mortified, but he was still laughing. "Oh no!"

Burt was laughing loudly, looking at Blaine. "I like you already, kid. Now I have to ask you a question. Are you gay?"

Blaine tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. Kurt needs to have a boyfriend like you!"

"_DAD!_" Kurt yelled. His face was completely red. Blaine was chuckling at him.

"Well sir," Blaine started, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "That could definitely be a possibility."

"Wha- B-Blaine!"

Burt and Blaine were both laughing loudly, and poor Kurt was super embarrassed and _very_ red in the face.

"Alright, alright…I think Kurt's been embarrassed enough for a day. Mr. Hummel, we're going to head out now."

"No! I didn't finish getting all of my skin and hair products! I _need_ those!" Kurt tried to walk down to his room, but Blaine had a firm hold of the arm of a chair, so the cuff prevented Kurt from going anywhere. "Uhhnn, _please_, Blaine! I won't survive!"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes, you will. You can use my hair gel, it's alright!"

Kurt looked mortified. "_NOOOO!"_ Blaine laughed at his misery; seeing a boy upset over beauty products was pretty funny.

"All right…let's go get them. Please don't take long."

Blaine and Kurt walked upstairs and grabbed Kurt's products and bag, and then they walked out the door after saying goodbye to Mr. Hummel.

* * *

They drove Kurt's car down to Blaine's house, and Kurt was trembling in excitement. He couldn't help it; he had already developed a big crush on Blaine. And they probably had to sleep in the same bed since they couldn't move any further than six feet away from each other!

Suddenly Kurt noticed that Blaine had pulled up the driveway. He gulped; would Blaine's parents like him? He hoped so. After all, he was burdening them for the next two weeks…

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the house with him. "Ma! I'm home!"

"BLAAAIINEE!"

Kurt gulped, was she angry? He certainly hoped not. He saw a woman run who looked to be in her late thirties run down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Aaaaaww! He's so CUTE!" He felt the woman pinch his cheeks and envelope him into a big hug.

"Bllmmphh!" He attempted to say. The woman finally let him go after a good minute of two, Blaine laughing in the background.

"…Blaine? How'd she know I was going to be here?" Kurt was freaked out. How did this make any sense, Blaine never called his mom or anything, so why was she so excited?

"I had texted her about our project while you were freaking out over what you were going to pack."

"Oh, we-"

"You're so lucky, Blaine! Your teacher probably gave you the cutest one!" The woman said, still gushing over Kurt's perfect porcelain skin and his immaculately styled hair, planting kisses all over Kurt's face, who groaned slightly in annoyance...

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, this is my crazy mother. It seems that she has already taken a liking to you! She doesn't normally freak out about how other people look. You should be honored!" Blaine laughs.

"Umm…" Kurt was blushing, trying to hide his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

"AAAAAWWW!" Both Blaine and his mother found Kurt to be absolutely adorable, and their 'aaw' had Kurt turn even redder.

"...S-so, should I take my bag to your room?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "Let's go.

They walked up the stairs to Blaine's room only to find a single full bed. Kurt had no idea he could sleep with Blaine and be comfortable; that bed was pretty small, it wasn't even a queen!

"Umm...uh…"

"Well I did say was going to be able to cuddle you."

Kurt turned red in the face again; he really seemed to do that a lot lately…

"So…we'll be… s-sleeping together?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah. Un-unless you don't want to, of course. I could bring a sleeping bag-"

"Blaine, I'll be fine, thank you. Plus, I though you _wanted_ to sleep with me!" Kurt giggled.

"I swear, you are the most innocent and naïve person I would ever meet one minute, and then you're suddenly a cheeky demon-child." Blaine pouted. Kurt laughed loudly; he loved being around Blaine and Blaine loved being around him. This is probably the first time he's ever really been happy around someone his age.

Kurt jumped on the bed and Blaine suddenly ended up with a pillow being thrown square in his face.

Blaine chuckled darkly, "Oh, it's on!"

The pair began to throw a plethora of pillows at each other, aiming desperately to hit the other. The match ended out with Kurt sitting on top of Blaine, his ass right in his lap. Both of the boys, especially Kurt, were panting. And Blaine had to admit, Kurt was looking pretty sexy right now. They were both staring at each other curiously.

"Blaine! I'm home!" Blaine's dad had gone to visit his best friend for about an hour since this was the first time he had been home in eight months. Thankfully Blaine had seen him this morning.

"Coming, Dad!"

Blaine got up and _ran_ down the stairs, causing Kurt to slightly trip over his own feet. He ran into his father's arms when his dad was in view. Blaine's brother Cooper was also at the house, staring at Kurt. Kurt suddenly felt very unwelcome, so he just stood there and stared at the ground until someone addressed him.

"Dad, this is Kurt, the person who's working with me for the crazy home E.C project."

Kurt tried to give the man his best smile, hoping to impress.

"Hmm…" The man stared at Kurt, looking him over. "This one's a looker, Blaine! Is he your boyfriend?"

"U-um...no, sir. He's no-"

"Yeah, Dad. We are. Well, we aren't, yet, but we will be soon. Right?" Blaine winked at Kurt.

"What?! Um...N-no, we aren't, I'm s-so sorry, sir!

Mr. Anderson chuckled. "Well, if you do want to date my son, don't think that you have to ask me!" He leaned down so he was level with Kurt's face. "Blaine is a very kind and genteel man. He would treat you very well." He ruffled Kurt's hair, who jumped back, trying to hide a scowl. _NO_ ONE touches the hair.

"Umm…I'll consider it…"

"YAY!" Mrs. Anderson whooped, running over to Kurt and giving him another death-hug. "I made dinner, please, come eat with us!"

Kurt smiled warmly at her. "Of course, ma'am!"

* * *

Kurt had gotten to know Blaine's family pretty well after dinner, and they all seemed to like him. Kurt was just happy that Blaine's parents weren't homophobic like he feared they would be. They seemed to already know that Blaine- and somehow him- were gay. He and Blaine ran upstairs into Blaine's room. They both changed into their nightclothes and brushed their teeth, and they were ready for bed, after Kurt spent about twenty minutes on skincare.

Kurt and Blaine both climbed into the bed. Kurt was trying to scoot as far away from Blaine as possible; he was so embarrassed about the dating thing. He was on the other side of the bed until Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards himself.

"No, I'm going to cuddle you, and you will fall asleep right in my arms." As humiliating as today was, Kurt didn't mind falling asleep in his crush's warm, gentle embrace.

* * *

**Okay, typos are fixed. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys…My laptop has been screwy, so I have lost this chapter in the middle of typing it **_**twice**_**, so I apologize for the wait and if it is crappy, since I rushed a lot of it out of frustration, so please forgive me for that…**

**Anyway, I did a lot of research and delving into the medical field for this chapter. Please let me remind my lovely readers that I do not study or work in the medical or science fields, so it won't be flawless. There is talk about severe injuries and a little bit about what happens in the Emergency Room, so anyone that does not like that, I advise you to not read. But this is for entertainment purposes only, so do not sue me for attempting to write about a hospital. I don't own Glee or the characters, as I am obviously not Ryan Murphy. So, here's chapter three!**

* * *

The Start of Something New

**Last Chapter:**

** Kurt had gotten to know Blaine's family pretty well after dinner, and they all seemed to like him. Kurt was just happy that Blaine's parents weren't homophobic like he feared they would be. He and Blaine ran upstairs into Blaine's room. They both changed into their nightclothes and brushed their teeth, and they were ready for bed, after Kurt spent about twenty minutes on skincare.**

**Kurt and Blaine both climbed into the bed. Kurt was trying to scoot as far away from Blaine as possible; he was so embarrassed about the dating thing. He was on the other side of the bed until Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards himself. **

"**No, I'm going to cuddle you, and you will fall asleep right in my arms." As humiliating as today was, Kurt didn't mind falling asleep in his crush's warm, gentle embrace.**

* * *

Kurt woke up the next morning with an odd feeling of arms wrapped around his torso. He didn't really think that Blaine was _actually _going to cuddle him. He looked over to Blaine's clock only to notice that he woke up half an hour before Blaine's alarm was set to go off. He let out a little groan and tried to pull out of his hold, but he had no such luck getting free.

He whined in the back of his throat. He wanted to go start his hair and skincare regimen! He _needed _to look good while connected to the best looking football player in school, after all. He didn't understand why Blaine would set his alarm so late, anyway. But then again, Kurt did need about two hours to get ready every day.

He pulled again, but Blaine seemed to wrap his arms around him even tighter, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tried to not giggle at how adorable Blaine was when he slept. He opted to just stay in bed with him, but he had work to do!

He tried to pry himself from Blaine's hold one more time. He managed to escape, but ended up tumbling off of the bed. On the way down, his head flung to the side in surprise, making him smack his head onto one of the metal poles on Blaine's bed with a sickening bang. A large portion of skin on his forehead deeply split and blood was _pouring_ out of the wound, and his skull may or may not have cracked a bit, he wasn't sure. He was also pretty sure that he forgot a few things that happened within the past few weeks, too.

Once he hit the floor, his ankle that he had injured the day before ending up hitting the hardwood floor at a weird angle, hitting the wooden surface with a grotesque snap.

Kurt was in so much shock that he didn't even scream. Gaping slightly, he noticed that his ankle was black and blue and the bone was protruding slightly out of it. He was whimpering in pain and tears were pouring out of his pain-stricken eyes. He didn't even notice that Blaine had fallen off the bed and landed on top of him due to the chain connecting them.

"Mmm…Kurt, why are we off of th- _OH MY GOD!_ Kurt! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, you're bleeding! And your foot, oh my God, what do I do?! Oh my God, Kurt! You have a concussion, too, don't you?! We _have_ to get you to the hospital!"

Kurt responded with small gasping noises of pain. Blaine hastily put his phone in his pocket (Thank God his pajama bottoms had pockets!), lifted Kurt into his arms, and ran down the stairs at lightning speed. He didn't even care that they were in their pajamas, Kurt needed a hospital _now._

"Mom! _Mom! MOOOOMM!_ Kurt's hurt! You have to get up! Please, he's going to die of blood loss! _MOM!_" Blaine yelled as he ran down the stairs. It took about a minute, but Mrs. Anderson eventually dragged herself into the living room.

"What in the hell are you screaming about this early, Blaine? It's not the time- OH GOD! What happened?!_" _She hollered, panic and shock evident in her voice. Mr. Anderson and Cooper ran into the room, looking just as shocked as Mrs. Anderson. Kurt wasn't responding with much emotion, just slight fear from everyone screaming around him.

"I'll explain later! He needs a hospital right now! Hurry, call the ambulance!"

"We don't have time for the damn ambulance! The hospital is five to ten minutes away! We can't waste any time, just get in the car!" Mr. Anderson yelled.

The whole family then ran out of the house and piled into their family car, all of them still decked out in their pajamas. Mr. Anderson frantically shoved the keys in the ignition and they were off, Kurt sprawled in Blaine and Cooper's laps. Blaine cradled Kurt's broken, yet beautiful head in his lap, staring into his eyes, which were flickering with an eerie darkness.

"Blaine, call his father, he has to know!" Mrs. Anderson commanded her son. "Devon, step on it!" She told her husband.

Blaine knew Kurt was conscious, but he didn't know if he would be able to speak. He was surprised when Kurt suddenly tried to rasp out his father's number.

Blaine dialed the number into his phone. The rings rang out in the utter silence of anticipation in the car.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

Blaine gulped; this was it, he just hoped that Burt didn't try to kill him for getting his son to hurt himself.

"This is Blaine, sir."

"_Oh hey, Blaine! I told you; you can call me Burt. You know how much I don't like all of the fancy talk."_

"O-okay, Burt. But there's something important that you need to know."

"_There is? Is my son okay?"_

"About that… Burt, Kurt is severely injured. We are on the way to the hospital right now."

Blaine could hear something heavy hit the ground with a clang on the other line. He knew the reaction was going to be bad.

_What?! What did you do, Anderson?! How could you let my son get hurt!?" _

"I don't know how, exactly, but he fell out of the bed and cracked his head on a metal pole. He also hit his foot on a wooden floor and it's totally broken. I'm so sorry, sir. I was asleep when it happened, but that is not a valid excuse…"

A few tears graduall_y _dripped down Blaine's face. He heard silence on the other line for a little bit, but then he heard a car starting.

"_Okay, I'm in the car and I put the phone on Bluetooth. Is...Is my baby conscious? Can I speak with him?" _

Burt was obviously sobbing, but he was trying to contain his tears as much as he could. He just wanted to talk to the last piece of his broken family, who he had the possibility of losing by the next day.

"Yes, sir. He is conscious, but he may not be for long. He is losing blood quickly. I'll give your son the phone, give me a second."

Everyone in both cars was crying, even Cooper. Blaine, with a trembling arm, put the phone up to Kurt's face.

"It's your dad, Kurt. Please try to talk to him." Blaine whispered. Kurt just stared at Blaine with empty eyes, but then he nodded slightly.

"D-daddy?" Kurt whimpered.

"_Kurt…M-my baby, you're alive!" Burt exclaimed through his tears. _

"Daddy…It…it hurts…"

"_I know baby, I'm sorry…I'm driving to the hospital right now, and I'm going to meet you there. You're going to be okay, son. You're a Hummel; no one messes with a Hummel!"_

"Daddy…I want to you to be with me…I want to be able to hold your hand, like I always could when I was sad! Daddy, I need you here!"

Burt and Kurt both were breaking down. The horrible separation was killing them, Burt felt helpless and Kurt felt lonely.

"_Baby, you can do this. Your mother would want you to pull through…Just be strong, for her and for me, please…"_

"I'll try, Daddy…I'll try…I want to be with my mom, but I want to be alive here, with you, even more. Mommy would want me to stay here."

"_There you go, son. We'll stick through this together. I promise it will all be okay."_

"Okay, Daddy. I'll…look forward to…I-I'm not f-feeling…s-so…"

Before they knew it, Kurt fell unconscious. Blaine panicked; he quickly pressed his hand up to Kurt's chest, sighing in relief when he felt a heartbeat. He pulled the phone up to his ear.

"Sir, Kurt just lost consciousness. He still has a pulse, thankfully."

"_Oh…At least he's alive...With those injuries, I'm not that surprised…I'm almost there, are you?"_

"We're pulling in the parking lot right now. Kurt's still losing blood, but he's alive, so that's all that really matters. I'll see you in a few minutes, Burt."

"_Y-you, too,"_ Burt sniffled.

As soon as the car pulled into a parking space, Blaine instantly jumped out of the car with Kurt in his arms and ran straight for the lobby. He opened the doors violently and sprinted up to the front desk.

"Please, we need help! He's losing blood and has already lost consciousness, he won't last that long!" Blaine yelled. Every pair of eyes in the lobby turned to him. They all had looks of sympathy on their faces as they stared at the two boys in their pajamas, one carrying the other, who was limp in his arms and bleeding.

A nurse with pretty long, brown hair and vivid green eyes who was already in the lobby immediately ran up to the pair.

"Oh dear! We need to take him into the Intensive Care Unit as soon as possible! Quick, call in for a gurney!" The nurse called out to the receptionist, who whipped out a phone attached to a base on the wall. The rest of the Andersons and Burt came running into the lobby.

"Kurt!"

Burt ran over to his unconscious son. "Oh, my poor baby," He sniffled. "This just isn't fair! Why must so much shit happen to our family?!" Burt grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing gently.

"Kurt…Please, squeeze my hand…Let me know you're okay...Please! Squeeze my hand!" No response. Burt's tears only fell more rapidly the longer his hand was left empty.

Another nurse came into the lobby, bringing the gurney over to the brunette.

"Sir, could you please sign some forms. We are going to take your son back into the I.C.U." The other nurse calmly explained.

"Okay..." Burt went over to the receptionist's desk. The other nurse then ran off to the I.C.U to inform some nurses and a few doctors about the severe case of their newest patient.

The green-eyed nurse then tried to gently pull Kurt from Blaine, only to see that they were both connected together with handcuffs. Her expression changed into a look of confusion.

"Wha-"

"We have a very odd teacher; she gave us a project that made us have to be connected together to show us what it's like having to live close to someone, like a spouse. Just don't ask, I don't understand, either…"

The nurse nodded incredulously. But then a small, quirky smile planted itself upon her face.

"Well then I guess we're taking you with us, then. My name's Jade, but we don't have time for introductions; your friend over here is in critical condition!"

Blaine gently lowered Kurt onto the gurney, and then positioned himself behind it.

"Let's go, we don't have much time. Follow me; I'll lead you into the Intensive Care Unit." With that, Jade jogged towards the room. Blaine followed, pushing the gurney into the I.C.U as fast as he could.

* * *

Once they got into the room, a male Asian nurse was there, waiting for them.

"Jade, why is there a _visitor_ in the _Intensive Care Unit?!_" He demanded with a stern frown planted on his face. "And why the hell is he connected to the patient by a chain?"

Before Jade could answer, Blaine jumped the gun.

"My teacher gives very weird assignments, like making two people be chained together for two weeks to supposedly help us…I don't know what's wrong with her, no one does."

The nurse simply nodded. "Do you know your teacher's full name? I can probably find some information on her, like a phone number or email address, so she can come and unlock you two."

Blaine frowned, "No, I don't her full name. I'm sorry; I know how frustrating this is to you and the doctors to have to deal with."

"Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault," Jade smiled at him. "We may have to have you assist us with the treatments. I'm sorry, but we have nothing else we can do with you. You can't be more than five feet away from the patient, after all."

Blaine gulped; he didn't want to have to do that! But it wouldn't be proper to say no. It seemed like the doctors and nurses needed to get all of the help they could get.

"Okay. But I have no medical training at all, so please, don't make me do anything too extravagant."

"Of course. We wouldn't force anyone with no experience to do anything like that. It would just be simple tasks," The Asian nurse explained. "By the way, my name is Robert, just for future reference. And yours would be?"

"Blaine, sir. And this is Kurt Hummel right here," Blaine motioned to the body lying in the gurney.

Robert nodded, "Alright, were going to perform a simple triage. We are going to check the vital signs and categorize his injuries. Nothing too hard, right? But first, we need to get some gauze to stop the bleeding. The split is located on the forehead, so thankfully we don't have to share off any of his hair."

Robert pulled out a roll of gauze, dipped it in a clear, odd-smelling liquid, and lifted Kurt's head. He wrapped it around the split several times before taking out a special pair of scissors and cutting it free. Robert secured the gauze around his head and positioned it so it was covering the wound.

"I am almost positive that we will need a blood transfusion for Kurt. He's lost a large amount of blood."

Robert handed Blaine an odd-looking thermometer and an odd looking cuff with a little bulb and a dial attached to it. Before Blaine could ask what it was, Robert beat him to it.

"This medical instrument is called a mercury sphygmomanometer, and as you already know, it helps calculate the patient's blood pressure. Can you hold these for a minute? I need to test some things out."

Blaine nodded dumbly, still not quite comprehending what was being asked of him. Robert pulled out a stethoscope from a cabinet of instruments for physicals and vital checkups. He placed it to Kurt's heart.

"He's still has a steady beat, but they are not nearly as frequent as they should be. We aren't going to perform as many vital checkups as we normally would due to his critical condition and that several doctors are coming in any minute. Now please hand me the sphygmomanometer."

Blaine handed him the medical instrument. Robert wrapped the cuff around Kurt's arm and turned it on. It contracted around his wrist and the dial beeped after a few seconds.

"Alright, his blood pressure is normal. Now hand me the thermometer."

Blaine was puzzled; the thermometer didn't look like ones he's seen before.

"What kind of thermometer is this? It doesn't look like ones I've seen."

Robert gave out a little chuckle. "That's because you haven't seen it before. These are hospital authorized only. They perform better than most thermometers, but it doesn't go in your mouth…"

"Where does it go- oh…S-should I leave?" Blaine stuttered.

Robert laughed out loud and pointed at Blaine's wrist, which of course, was still cuffed to Kurt. Blaine paled; he didn't think that he'd be able to handle seeing Kurt's bare bottom. He just hoped that he wouldn't have much of a reaction. But before he could say anything, two doctors and two more nurses came bursting in.

"I apologize; there was a critical surgery being performed in the other room, and we had to attend to the patient." One of the doctors, whose nametag said Dr. Wilson, said as he went up to Blaine and Robert.

"Doctor, the patient's heartbeat and blood pressure have already been calculated. We still need to check his triage rate and we have a few more vital tests we need to complete." Robert informed the man.

"Alright, please remove the gauze so I may see how bad the wound is."

Robert obliged, pulling the cloth slightly off so it could be re-adjusted back on easily. Dr. Wilson immediately sucked in a harsh breath.

"He still has a major blood flow, and his foot looks severely damaged. He has severe head trauma and probably a concussion as well. We're hoping that no brain damage has occurred; he can easily be ranked as a one on the triage scale."

Robert nodded. "Then let's get him in a gown and start the procedure."

"No. First, we have to keep the patient unconscious for a few more hours. He will probably wake up soon, but there's a special drug that hospitals use that will keep him knocked out for another four to five hours. I understand that you're new, Robert, but imagine how painful it would be to wake up in the middle of getting stitches."

Robert sighed, "Sorry, sir."

Blaine watched as the Dr. Wilson administered a hospital authorized drug into Kurt's body. He didn't like seeing Kurt passed out on top of the metal table, which made him look even more delicate and ghostly pale. Blaine had to turn away from what was happening at that moment.

Blaine didn't remember much of what was happening after that. He just knew that he had to help out with giving Kurt stitches and putting his foot back into place and fixing the protruding bone. It was definitely one of the scariest things he ever had to do. Every time he got a glance of Kurt's unconscious, yet still somewhat peaceful face, a few tears fell from his eyes and onto Kurt's hospital gown. He was thankful Kurt was unconscious, because if he wasn't, he would have been screaming bloody murder. He also had to endure watching someone else's blood go into Kurt during a blood transfusion, and man, was that sickening. The whole experience of seeing Kurt being treated was absolutely awful.

* * *

Blaine was now lying on a cot that was placed next to Kurt's bed for him. They were in a hospital room, and Kurt still hadn't woken up. Blaine wished he would, because the longer Kurt was unconscious, the more distraught he felt. He looked to his and Kurt's wrists; he didn't understand why Mrs. Stoddard would give them such a ridiculous assignment! Blaine gave out a half- hearted chuckle as he imagined how upset she would be that her perfect assignment that she took weeks to come up with hospitalized one of her own students.

At that moment, Burt came into the room, his face falling as he noticed that Kurt was still not awake.

"Oh, I was hoping he'd be awake by now…"

Blaine gave Burt a half-hearted smile. "I'm hoping the same thing. It makes me feel horrible to see him like this, like it's all my fault. But then again, it _is_ all my fault!"

Blaine broke down and big, fat tears fell down his cheeks. Burt walked over to him and enveloped him in a big hug.

"It's okay, because it's _not_ your fault. Don't even think of denying it because you truly didn't do anything, so don't blame yourself, kid."

Burt let Blaine go and settled himself in a chair next to Kurt's bed.

"I…I had a heart attack a few weeks ago, and when I broke free from a coma, it killed me when Kurt would constantly blame himself. It wasn't his fault, and I hated seeing him hurting himself for not doing anything,"

Now, Blaine and Burt were both crying. The emotional level in the room was higher than ever.

"I'm sure Kurt would be just as upset as I was if you blame yourself like you are right now. You need to be strong not only for yourself, but him as well. He needs you and me both right now, Blaine."

Burt gave Blaine an endearing smile, which Blaine returned. Blaine hardly even knew the Hummels, but he seemed to already become close to Burt, and he already has a major crush on Kurt, even if he did meet him yesterday. Kurt was just so sweet and likeable; he didn't deserve to be hurt like this!

"Now when he wakes up, you're not going to babble about how it's all your fault. You're going to be there right next to him and cheer him up. It's what he-and you- would want."

Blaine nodded, "Okay." Burt nodded and then let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to go back to the cafeteria. I'll bring you some food back if you like." Blaine smiled at him.

"That would be great." Burt nodded and walked out of the door.

Blaine leaned over Kurt's beautiful, ivory face and let out a deep breath that he hadn't noticed that he had been holding in. He really enjoyed being around Kurt. Blaine normally never believed in love at first sight, but Kurt was truly an angel from Heaven. There is nothing that he didn't like about Kurt.

Blaine really wanted to kiss him at that very moment, but he knew that he shouldn't. But yet, he was leaning closer to Kurt's face. Before he knew it, his lips were pressed against Kurt's rosy red ones.

He didn't think it would be this good to kiss Kurt, even if Kurt wasn't conscious. He let his lips linger on Kurt's for a few more seconds, and then tentatively broke the kiss.

He felt like such a coward for kissing Kurt while he was asleep, but he knew that it wasn't time to tell Kurt how he felt at all. He met him_ yesterday_, after all, and Kurt was also lying in a hospital bed! Blaine knew that he would get to show Kurt his feelings eventually, but not now.

With all of those thoughts lingering in his mind, he lay back down onto his cot. He just lay there, watching Kurt intently. But after several minutes of staring at him, he saw Kurt's eyelashes flutter his arm twitch.

Blaine immediately jumped out of the cot and enthusiastically watch Kurt move around a little bit before letting out a small moan in the back of his throat and slowly opening his eyes.

"Blaine…"

Blaine's eyes watered; Kurt was awake! He thought for a while that Kurt was in a coma, or was never going to wake up!

"Kurt…" He just hoped that Kurt wasn't awake when he kissed him. That would probably ruin all of his chances of being with him! He continued to mentally panic when he felt something tug on his hand. Kurt had been trying to pull him down to lay with him! Blaine obliged and positioned himself next to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the fragile boy. They both instantly relaxed in each other's hold and fell asleep only minutes later.

Burt was walking back to Kurt's hospital room with a plate of food from the cafeteria in hand. He opened the door, expecting Blaine to say something, but he found Blaine and Kurt laying on the bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Burt smiled at his son and Blaine perfectly content together and walked back out of the room, satisfied with how Blaine was being to his son. Maybe, just maybe, Blaine could be the person who would make Kurt happy for the rest of his life, Burt was almost sure of it.

* * *

**So, that was an interesting chapter! Kurt gets hurt and we have our first (sort of) kiss! The chapter's very long and it drags on, I know. I tried not to make it too boring for you guys. So once again, don't be nitty- gritty about my medical information, and please review and keep reading! **


End file.
